Top 10 Fanon Shippings
Ok, I know I said at a later time. But the requests for it to be done ASAP were about to hit the double digits. I decided to stop it before it hit the triple digits. Well, here we go! Number 10 Io and Dalton Despite how relatively new Dalton is, it's almost gurenteed he has a crush on Io. Ether that or he's good at faking. (Did you see the pun?) Number 9 Ashura and Alexxa These 2 were actually boyfriend and girlfriend before Havok's uprising. Which led to the premature end of Alexxa. But at least she went out with a bang. (Alexxa blew up thier base with herself inside of it to injure Havok) Number 8 Zigath and Kita Welp, this one just came outta left field. But it would be interesting to see how a fox and an alien could work as a team. Plus they did rap battle once. That counts for bonus points. Number 7 Rudy and Angel These 2 were like the bread and butter of Mobius Chronicles. They have saved each other about 3 times apiece. Plus the Rudy and Angel ending is the only ending that actually saves the world. The others only protect the world for a bit longer. Number 6 Cydik and Rosa I couldn't help it. I still almost die from laughter anytime I read that part of HD. That moment needs to be on a highlight page of HD. Plus I still lol over how Cydik yells for bleach. XD Number 5 Nate and Mikasa What? Were you expecting them to score higher? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHAHA... HAHA... HA! Nope. While Nate and Mikasa work well as a team, the other 4 contenders are overall, a bit better. Number 4 Xia and Johnny These 2 are like my version of Nate and Mikasa. They bicker and argue sometimes. But are still a tag team at the end of the day. Why are they higher than Nate and Mikasa? Unlike Nate, neither Xia or Johnny have died canonly. They didn't even die in a fan-fic or anything of the sort either. Number 3 Dillian and Rosa Yes, Rosa is on here twice. But I never said this list was a 1 and done. Why are Dillian and Rosa not number 2? You'll see when we get there. Just know that Dillian and Rosa have saved each other's life around 7 times apiece. Number 2 Vuxo and Legna You ever hear of a power couple? Well Vuxo and Legna are just that. While Vuxo on his own is scary to face, Legna is no joke either. Afterall, there is a reason that the two of them are called God and Angel. Honorable Mentions Let's see here: 1.Justin and Lady Tempest 2.Nick and Kara 3.Riley and Lexie 4.Lunari and Squall 5.Arcan and Cole 6.Ion and Corta Number 1 Do I even have to say it? It's quite obvious on who the 2 that came in at number 1 are. IT'S IO AND AXEL! (LOL JUST KIDDING XD) Number 1 is... Nick and Lunari If there was only ONE shipping on this wiki, it would be these 2. Let's see here: They have kissed about 6 times. 2 of which were in 1 rp alone. They are the first male-female fusion. And there are rumours of a proposal inside the dojo. (Dio) Well, at least now I won't have to worry about Nick tracking me down, beating me up, and then saying "Nick Salad to make that top 10 for our characters". Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Lists